Lion Bladders
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: The Metal Fight Beyblade crew goes through Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.
1. Ch1 The New Princess

**I do not own the lion king or metal fight beyblade.**

**Characters:**

**Sandra(looks like Kiara)**

**Kyoya(looks like Kovu)**

**Gingka(looks like Simba)**

**Hikaru(looks like Vitani)**

**Alex(looks like Kiara with brown fur)**

**Kenta(looks like Simba with pale fur)**

**Tsubasa(looks like Simba with pale fur and gray mane)**

**Yu(looks like Simba with black mane)**

**Benkei(looks like Simba with Kovu's colors)**

**Madoka(looks like Nala)**

**Please enjoy :)**

Sanfra ran out of the den with her friend, Gingka, behind her. She couldn't wait to go explore the Pride Lands. Her father, Simba, was a little overprotective of her sometimes though. Her mother, Nala, always told her father that she'd be fine but he was still cautious.

Sandra began to dash down Pride Rock but Simba picked her up by the scruff of her next and put her back where she started. Sandra laughed dashed the other way but her father caught her with his large paw and put her down in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Simba asked.

"We were going to explore!" Gingka answered.

"Yeah!" Sandra said as she leaped to her paws. "We were just heading out until you stopped us."

"I just want you to be careful. You could easily get..." Simba started.

"Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost," Sandra finished for him. She had heard the same thing many times before.

"And remember, I want you to stay inside of Pride Rock at all..." Simba was once again cut off by Sandra.

"At all times! I know! And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home! Ok, ok! Can we go now? Please?" Sandra begged.

"Very funny," Simba chuckled. Nala then came up and sat down beside Simba.

"Mind your father, Sandra," Nala said.

"Yes, mom," Sandra replied.

"And stay away from the outlands," Simba ordered.

Zazu flew up just as he said that. "Nothing there but a bunch of back-stabbing murders! Outsiders!" Sandra and Gingka shared a curious glance with each other.

"Zazu's right. You can't turn your back on them," Simba added.

Sandra and Gingka blinked. "Really? How come?" Sandra asked.

Simba shook his head. "Nevermind. Just run along now."

"But daddy, I..." Sandra protested.

"You'll understand someday," Simba cut her off.

"Dad!" Sandra whinned as she got up and Simba ran his paw along her back before she dashed off with Gingka hot on her tail.

"Stay on the path I've marked for you!" Simba's call reached their ears.

"Race you to the waterhole, Gingka!" Sandra challenged.

"You won't beat me!" Gingka rasped as they ran. Sandra, like usual, reached the waterhole first. The two sat down on the top of the rock panting for a moment.

"Beat you again!" Sandra laughed.

Gingka gave her a tired, but hard look. Sandra laughed and turned to look out at the water until a barren land off in the distance caught her eye. "Whoa! Cool! The outlands!" she gasped. "I wonder what's out there?"

Sandra was so distracted with the sight of the outlands she didn't notice Gingka get a sly smile on his face. He swiftly pushed her into the water before she could react. He laughed as Sandra burst out of the water and glared at him. Sandra crouched while he had his eyes closed and pounced him. They tumbled off of the rock and Gingka tried to roll her over on her back but Sandra used a trick her mother had taught her and was able to pin him down instead.

"What are you two doing now?" Sandra let Gingka get up as they saw their friends Tsubasa and Alex coming up to them.

"We're having fun!" Gingka answered.

"I wish we could explore some other place, though. It feels as if we've seen every part of the Pride Lands a hundred times!" Sandra complained.

"It is what it is," Alex shrugged.

"Well I don't want to leave it like that!" Sandra said before she turned and looked at the outlands again. "I want to go see that place!"

"What?! Are you out of your mind, Sandra?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Zazu and Simba said that a bad pride lives out there," Alex added.

"Sandra, I'm one of your best friends, but I am not going out there," Gingka agreed with the two.

"Fine! You three can stay here while I go have some fun!" Sandra snapped before she turned and ran off toward the barren land.


	2. Ch2 Kyoya and Zira

**Here's Chapter 2**

**I do not own metal fight beyblade or lion king**

Sandra ran up to the river. There was a tree bridge connecting the two sides. Sandra had long left her father's marked path behind. She knew if her father found out he would be really mad but she was confident that she would get back before he knew. Sandra smiled with excitement and leaped onto the bridge. She gazed around on awe as she walked toward the other side of the river. She started to run but she wasn't paying attention and she tumbled onto the other side and bumped into something. Sandra lifted her head and shook the dust off of it. Her eyes then widened when she heard a fierce growl. She quickly got up, her ears flat to her head, and backed away from a brown male cub, who had his claws out, and teeth bared in a snarl. He approached Sandra and the princess backed away.

"Who are you, Pridelander?" the cub asked in a growl. Sandra ignored his question and tried to leap away from him but he stuck on her. She leaped away a few more times, making sure she was still facing him each time.

"What are you doing?" the cub asked, his fierce look changing to one of confusion.

"My father says to never turn your back on an outsider," Sandra answered fiercely, narrowing her eyes.

The cub got a teasing smile on his face. "You always do what daddy says?"

"No!" Sandra snapped.

"Bet ya do!" the cub retorted. "Bet you're daddy's little girl! Haha!" Sandra turned her gaze to the ground as the cub turned and leaped across some "rocks" and settled down on one in the middle of the river. "An outsider doesn't need anybody! I take care of myself!"

Sandra smiled in awe and followed him. "Really? Cool!"

The cub turned and looked at her but the he got a horror filled look on his face. "Ah!"

Sandra turned around and saw a crocodile with jaws wide open right behind her. She screamed and leaped just out of the croc's reach. "Run!" she shouted as the two cubs dashed onto a rock. The cub stayed on the bottom while Sandra ran to the top. The cub leaped up beside her when a croc lunged at him. Sandra turned and looked around. "This way!" The two cubs leaped off of the rock and headed to two rocks right beside each other a ways away from the group of crocs. The cubs panted and laughed in relief.

"That was a close one," the male cub said.

"Yeah," Sandra agreed, but then the rocks they were on began to tremble. It rose high and was revealed to be a large group of crocodiles. Sandra, thinking fast, leaped into the safty of a tree, but the other cub dashed on ahead. "Hey! What about me?"

"I'll distract them! Run!" the cub shouted as he continued to dodge the crocodiles sharp teeth. He landed on one's tail and was flung into the water. Sandra then got distracted by a croc trying to reach her. She unsheathed her claws and swipped at it, but it then turned its attention to the other cub and went toward him. The cub swam toward a tree on the edge of the river and was cornered by the croc. Sandra's eyes widened as the croc opened its large jaws, ready to sink its teeth into its prey. Sandra got a determined look in her eyes and leaped off of the tree and made her way toward the cub. She leaped onto the croc's jaws, shutting its powerful jaws.

"Move it!" Sandra ordered. The cub climbed up onto the tree and leaped onto dry land. Sandra followed and panted where she crouched beside the cub. The two then walked over and peered down into the river. The crocs were down at the bottom crowding around each other.

"I did it..." Sandra breathed, her excitement rising. "I did it!" She stuck her tongue out at the crocs and turned away.

"Ha!" the cub laughed before following her.

"Whoa, man! Did you see the size of those teeth?" Sandra exclaimed and made roaring sounds as she rolled over on her back and laughed. She then got up and continued. "He almost had you, and I jumped on his head! I bobbed him so good! We make such a good team! And you...you were really brave!"

The cub looked a little embarassed but then smiled. "Yeah? You were pretty brave too. My name's Kyoya," he introduced.

Sandra sild toward him. "I'm Sandra." She then crouched down, playfully. She tagged him on the shoulder and leaped to one side of him. "Tag! You're it!" She did it a few times but Kyoya just stared at her with a werid look on his face. Sandra stopped and gave him a puzzled look. "Hello! You run, I tag! Get it?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to one side. "What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?" Sandra asked. Kyoya got up and stared at her. "Oh. Grr!" Sandra crouched down, playfully growling at him and jumping from side to side.

Kyoya smiled a crouched down. "Ah!" He growled but then, out of nowhere, Simba leaped in front of Sandra and roared. At the same time a lioness Sandra had never seen before leaped in to protect Kyoya.

"Zira!" Simba growled.

"Simba!" the lioness responded, getting a devious look in her eyes as she crouched lower as if she were about to pounce, but then more lionesses, including Nala, appeared behind Simba. "Nala!"

"Zira!" Nala growled.

"You know you're not welcome here!" Simba roared.

"These lands belong to Scar!" Zira retorted.

"I banished you from the Pridelands! Now you and your young cub; get out!" Simba ordered.

"Oh, haven't you met my son, Kyoya. He was hand chosen by Scar, to follow in his pawprints, and become, king!" Zira sneered. Simba bared his teeth and snarled but Kyoya didn't even flinch. "Kyoya was the last born, before you exiled us to the outlands, where we have little food, and less water."

Simba refused to show any sympathy toward her. "You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands!" he snapped.

"But the child does not! However," Zira retorted. "If you need your pound of fresh, here." She slid Kyoya up in front of Simba. Kyoya tensed up as Simba glanced from him to Zira and back again.

"Take him and get out," Simba growled at last, turned toward Sandra. "We're finished here." He picked up his daughter by the scruff before turning back to Zira.

"Oh no, Simba. We have barely begun!" Zira laughed as she turned and picked up Kyoya. The lioness and Simba parted ways with Sandra and Kyoya staring at each other as they were carried off.

"Bye," Sandra's whispered.

"Bye," Kyoya murmured back.


	3. Ch3 Sandra's Place Zira's Plan

**Here's chapter 3**

**I hope you like it so far**

Simba stopped at the top of the slope and watched the lionesses head toward Pride Rock. Nala noticed that he stopped and looked back at him. "Simba?"

Simba motioned for her to follow the others back. Nala smiled and continued on. Simba put Sandra down on a rock. Sandra knew she was in a huge amount of trouble. She turned and gave her father an innocent smile but her father just gave her an angry look. Sandra's ears drooped and her smile vanished. She turned her gaze to her paws.

"Sandra, what did you think you were doing? You could've been killed today," Simba scolded.

"But dad, I...I didn't mean to disobey..." Sandra was cut off.

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't want to lose you," Simba explained.

"I know," Sandra said.

"If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do," Simba continued. "One day I won't be here, and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of..."

"Circle of Life. I know," Sandra cut him off. She had heard him say that too many times.

"Exactly, and you need to be careful," Simba warned. "As future queen..." Simba put his paw over Sandra but she pulled away.

"What of I don't want to be queen? It's not fun!" Sandra growled im frustration.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood, as I am," Simba replied. "We are part of each other." Sandra turned her back on him but he pushed her off into the soft grass below. Sandra looked up at her father and he smiled, innocently. The two then raced each other back to Pride Rock. When they got there, Simba nuzzled Sandra and licked her pelt before he went into the den.

"As long as you live here, it's who you are," Simba said. "You'll understand someday." Sandra turned once he was gone and looked at the sunset for a little while before going inside.

**In the Outlands**

Zira carried Kyoya back to the Pride. She dropped him beside his brother and sister, whose names were Hikaru and Benkei. "Hey, Kyoya! Want to fight?" Hikaru challenged. Kyoya crouched down and bared his teeth at her.

"Enough of that!" Zira roared. Kyoya turned as she walked slowly toward him. He met his mother's fierce gaze but still backed away. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Nothing!" Kyoya answered.

"Who has made us outsiders?" Zira questioned.

"Simba!" Kyoya answered as he tripped and fell onto his back.

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba!"

"What have I told you, about them?"

"I'm sorry, mother!" Kyoya apologized. "She didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be..."

"Friends!" Zira finished for him. She began pacing around him. "You thought you'd get to the daughter and that Simba would welcome you with oipen arms! What an idea!" A smile then spread across her face. "What an idea!" She reached for Kyoya and ran her paw down his back. "You brilliant child! I'm so proud of you! You have the same brilliant mind that made Scar so...powerful!" Zira then picked Kyoya up and carried him into the den. She placed him in his normal sleeping place in a weird looking stump.

"I now see the path, to our glorious return to power!" Zira said.

Kyoya stared up at her. "But I don't want..."

"Hush!" Zira growled, but then her voice softened as he nuzzled him. "Hush, my little one. You must be exhasted."

"Goodnight," Kyoya said as Zira walked away.

"Goodnight, my little prince. Tomorrow your training intensifies!" Zira replied before she disappeared into the shadows. Kyoya then silently leaped out of the stump and followed his mother. He found her meeting with a few of her lionesses.

"What's the plan, Zira?" one asked.

"When Kyoya is fully grown, we'll have him pretend to get closer to the daughter. With any luck, Simba will fall for it and once Kyoya has Simba alone he'll kill him! Then we'll march in and kill his young daughter, his queen and whoever else oposes us!" Zira explained. The lionesses in the room roared in agreement. Kyoya's eyes were wide as he dashed back to his sleeping place. He thought that Simba was the only one they were after but now it seemed that they were also after Sandra. Why her? She seemed so nice. Maybe Zira would change her mind in the future and spare Sandra. With that last thought repeating itself in his mind Kyoya leaped up into the stump. He curled up and fell silently to sleep.


	4. Ch4 The Rescue

Sandra walked up to Rafiki. She was now a teanager along with her friends Alex, Madoka, Gingka, Tsubasa, Kenta and Yu. Gingka had grown up to be very muscular and skillful in battle. Nobody had beaten him yet. The only bad thing was he had started acting weird around Sandra. The princess knew what that meant; he liked her! Sandra liked him as a friend but she wasn't sure that he was the one she would want to live out the rest of her life with and have cubs with. Her father seemed like he was all for that idea but Sandra refused to mate with him. She didn't want to ruin the great friendship they had.

Gingka smiled at her as she walked down toward her parents while the lioness of the Pride watched. Nala came up and nuzzled her. "You'll do just fine," she purred. Sandra nodded. Today was the first day she was going out to hunt all by herself. Alex and Madoka were doing the same thing. They all hoped to bring back an antelope for the pride. Sandra then caught her father's uncertain gaze.

"Daddy, you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" Sandra asked.

Simba looked at Nala and then sighed. "Alright, I promise," he agreed. Sandra smiled joyfully and ran up and nuzzled her father. She then dashed out to look at savannah. She glanced back at her father, who just nodded, before dashing down the rocks with Alex and Madoka following close behind her. They three friends stopped at the waterhole.

"Well, we'd better get to work. Good luck you two!" Madoka said as she dashed off.

"See you back home later tonight, Sandra!" Alex called as she ran off.

"Time to show my father I can do this on my own!" Sandra declared, determination rising. She dashed off in search of a herd of antelope. The first time she found one they heard her paw step on some grass. The sencond time her paw brushed against a stone. As she gave chase she saw a lion crouched low trying to avoid being trampled by the antelope. Sandra stopped and growled when she realized it was Tsubasa.

"S-Sandra!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he quickly got up.

"Tsubasa, what are you going here?" Sandra asked, her eyes narrow.

"Uh, well, I just thought..." Tsubasa trailed away.

"My father sent you! After he promised to let me do this on my own! He lied!"

"No! He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I should've known he'd never give me a real chance!" Sandra dashed past Tsubasa. "I'll do this on my own! Away from the Pridelands!"

"Sandra! Wait! Come back!" Tsubasa called but the princess ignored him. She couldn't believe her father broke his promise!

Sandra shook the thought away. _I'll show him! I'll catch the largest antelope I can find and that'll show him I can take care of myself!_ Sandra found a herd of antelope eating some grass soon and she stalked toward them. She didn't know what caused them to run but they all lifted their heads and dashed away. Frustrated, Sandra gave chase to the herd. She stopped after awhile and rolled her eyes. The antelope then suddenly began to run back. Sandra stared on for a moment in confusion but the saw the flames and gasped in horror. She turned and ran as fast as she could in an attempt to get away from the fire but it soon caught up with her and she found herself coughing from smoke inhalation. Sandra glanced around for anything that might provide her with some saftely until someone found her. She saw a rocky ledge not far away and dashed toward. She gathered all the strength she could muster in her legs and leaped up, just barely managing to grab onto the ledge with her paws. She eventually managed to claw her way up to the top, but she passed out before she could do anything else. The last thing she saw a a male lion gazing down at her.

**Kyoya POV**

Kyoya gazed down at the unconcious princess. Zira's plan was working so far. Benkei and Hikaru had lit the savannah on fire and he would save the princess in order to gain Simba's trust. Kyoya bent down and lifted Sandra up onto his back. He then went to the edge of the ledge and leaped down into the burning savannah. He ran through the burning trees but stopped when he saw one falling straight down toward him and he quickly backed out of the way. He then ran blindly off the side of a rocky slope leading down to a river. Kyoya quickly saved Sandra before she could sink to the bottom and dragged her safely to shore just as she was regaining conciousness.


	5. Ch5 Back Home

Sandra opened her eyes and coughed up water. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're safe, in the Pridelands," answered a voice Sandra didn't reconize. She noticed the brown lion standing in front of her.

"The Pridelands...no!" Sandra exclaimed leaping to her paws and advancing on the lion. "Why'd you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

The lion's mouth gaped in surprise. "I think I'm the one that saved your life!" he retorted.

"Look, I had everything under control!"

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then move downwind!" Sandra turned to walk away but the lion stepped in her path. Sandra, feeling frustration rise, turned and ran in the other direction but the lion stepped in her way yet again. Sandra narrowed her eyes and leaped away from him but he continued to get in her way. Sandra growled and faced the lion, but the lion then stood straight up and got a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Sandra's mind flashed back to the time when she wandered off into the outlands when she was a cub and met Kyoya.

"Kyoya?" Sandra asked with a smile and the lion smiled. _It is him! I can't believe it!_ Sandra smiled at him for a moment longer until she heard a loud roar and saw her father run up and growl at Kyoya. Nala ran up and nuzzled her daughter.

"Sandra! You're alright!" Nala said in relief.

"Father! How could you break your promise?" Sandra asked.

"It's a good thing I did! I almost lost you! No more hunts for you! Not ever!" Simba growled.

"But I was doing just fine! Even before Kyoya..." Sandra never got to finish before her father let out a growl of anger and hatred at the mention of Kyoya's name.

"Kyoya!" Simba roared. The two lions roared at each other for a little until Rafiki called from a little ways away.

"Hey! You!" Rafiki called. "How dare you save the king's daughter!"

Simba blinked and turned back to Kyoya. "You saved her? Why?"

"I humbly ask to join your pride," Kyoya answered.

"No! You were banished with the other outisiders!" Simba refused.

"I have left the outsiders. Judge me now, for who I am. Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Kyoya challenged.

Simba growled and began to pace, having a hard time coming up with something to counter Kyoya's argument.

"Simba, you owe him your daughter's life," Nala reminded him.

"Yes sire," Zazu said as he flew up. "Clearly we are in his debt, and royal protcol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an acception." Simba cast a thoughtful glance at Kyoya and Kyoya just stood calmly, awaiting the kings decision.

"My father's law, will prevail. For now, I reserve judgement. We'll see who you really are," Simba decided at last as he turned to lead the way back to Pride Rock. Kyoya smiled and glanced at Sandra and Nala. The two lionesses smiled and they all turned to follow Simba back to Pride Rock. Sandra hung back and watched as Simba denied Kyoya entrance to the main den. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and stared after Simba before he turned and walked over to a rock outside the den. He lied down in the shadow of the rock. Sandra, feeling sympathetic toward him walked up to him.

"Hey. Thanks for saving me today," she said. Kyoya grunted and sat up.

"What kind of hunter are you anyway, princess? You almost got yourself killed out there," he reminded her.

"What?"

"You wouldn't last three days on your own."

"Oh, and I suppose that you could teach me?"

"Yeah." Kyoya began to walk away from Sandra but the princess got a teasing smile on her face.

"Sandra!" Simba's call reached Sandra's ear.

"Coming!" Sandra called back before walking up and getting in Kyoya's way. "Alright. Impress me. We start at dawn." Sandra walked past him and headed toward the den.

"I look forward to it," Kyoya said and Sandra smiled. It faded when she saw Gingka waiting for her at the entrance to the den with a sweet look on his face. Sandra sighed and stopped in front of him.

"What's up, Gingka?" Sandra asked.

"Just glad you're safe," Gingka purred leaning in to nuzzle her, but Sandra ducked away. Gingka blinked. "What's wrong?"

Sandra walked past him and sighed. "Gingka, you're a great friend and I know that you're into me but I only think of you as a friend. Try to understand, ok?"

Gingka's sad eyes were fixed on her as she walked away from him. She really wished he would learn to understand and move on to smoebody else, but she knew that he wouldn't do that anytime soon. Sandra just sighed and walked over to her father and mother. She lied down beside them and silently fell asleep.


	6. Ch6 Fun! Yeehaw!

Kyoya hid behind a rock a little ways away from the waterhole, waiting for Simba to show up. When he saw him he bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws. A soft growl rose in his throat as he crouched, ready to pounce. But then someone suddenly jumped in front of him. He straightened up to see Sandra.

"Good morning!" Sandra greeted. She laughed as she bounced around until she was behind him. "I'm ready for my first lesson. Surprised you, huh?" Kyoya turned his gaze back to the waterhole to see that Simba was gone. He stood there with his mouth gaping for a moment. "Hey,come on! Let's go!" Sandra walked off. Kyoya looked from her back to the waterhole. He growled with frustration and, reluctantly, turned to follow the princess.

Kyoya lay down with his paws crossed, waiting for Sandra to pounce. They had been practicing for awhile now and she was still too noisy. Kyoya sighed. "3...2...1." He then ducked as Sandra leaped.

"Gotcha!" Sandra exclaimed as she flew over him and tumbled on the ground and landed on her back. Kyoya walked over and looked down at her. "You could hear me. Oh!"

"Only, a lot," Kyoya said before he stepped aside so she could get up. "You're still breathing too hard. Relax." He extended his claws and dug them into the earth. "Feel the earth under your claws. It doesn't shift or make a noise." Sandra copied him. Kyoya then pricked his ears at the sound of birds over the hill. He crouched close to the ground. "Watch the master, and learn!" he whispered as he crept forward. He bunched his muscles and charged up the hill. He pounced and roared only to land in front of a screaming meerkat.

"Ah! Don't eat me, please! I've never really met your tyrant! I mean, oh! Scar! Scar! Great guy! A little moddy, but..." the meerkaat trailed away as Sandra came up.

"Timon! What are you doing here?" she asked, a little edge to her voice.

"Sandra! Thank goodness! Hey, for once, we're not following you. This just happens to be the best place in the Pride Lands! Bugs everywhere!" Kyoya looked around and saw birds all over the hill. "But, you don't call for a reservation and...eesh! Get out of here, you scavengers! Go on! Shoo!" Timon tried to scare a bird away but it just pecked him in the nose. Kyoya then spotted a warthog trying to scare a group of birds away. Kyoya looked at Sandra in confusion. The princess was laughing. They then turned their attention back to the warthog.

"Timon! I'm getting tired! I've got to lose some pounds!" the warthog said. Their were birds on him. Timon climbed on and began to shoo the birds away.

"Pumbaa," Sandra murmured in between giggles as they approached the warthog.

"Hey! Maybe he could help, do you think?" Pumbaa suggested when he saw Kyoya.

Timon scared the last birds away before replying. "Oh, sure! There's an idea! Right! Let the vicious outsider...hey! Wait! I have an idea!" Timon leaped off of Pumbaa and pointed to Kyoya. "What if he helps?"

Pumbaa nodded before realizing what Timon had said. "What?"

"You want to lend a voice?" Timon asked. He then saw Kyoya's confused look. "Roar! Work with me!"

"Huh?" Kyoya glanced at Sandra.

"Like this!" Sandra said before she let our a mighty roar, which scared some of the birds away.

"Come on! Do it again! Do it again!" Timon said he climbed onto Pumbaa and they dashed off. Sandra looked at Kyoya, as if telling him it was his turn. Kyoya turned and roared, scaring the rest of the birds off. Sandra and Kyoya then dashed off, right on Pumbaa's heels. Kyoya, however, was confused.

"Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" he asked.

Sandra laughed. "Training? This is just for fun!"

"Fun?" Kyoya murmured. Timon then flew by, holding onto a bird's legs.

"You've got to get out more often! Fun! Yeehaw!" Timon exclaimed as he let go of the bird and Pumbaa caught him.

"Yeehaw." Kyoya said. He then began to enjoy himself as they entered a small canyon. "Yeehaw!"

They then all skidded to a halt when they saw a crash of rhino. They stopped right in front of them. The birds stuck their tongues out at them. "Uh-oh!" Sandra said. The group turned and dashed away with the rhinos on their tails. They found a small crevice and all squeezed in. The crash ran right past them. The group then burst out laughing. "What a blast!" Kyoya exclaimed. He had never felt so thrilled.

"Oh! Sorry!" Pumbaa apologized. The group laughed even harder and Timon roughly rubbed Kyoya's head with his fist.

"You're ok, kid!" he said.

"Hey!" Kyoya growled.

"You're ok," Timon repeated. Kyoya smiled and then Pumbaa and Timon began to make their way out of the crevice. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Pardon me. That's it. That's it. That's it." But as they did so, Kyoya and Sandra were pushed closer and closer together. Close enough to kiss. Sandra blushed and Kyoya felt hot with embarassment as they squeezed out of the crevice.

"Hey!" Timon said. "Are you two coming or what?" Sandra turned to follow the two and Kyoya flashed an affectionate glance at her before he followed too.


	7. Ch7 Upendi

Sandra lied in the grass with Kyoya gazing at the stars. "Look! There's one that looks like a baby rabbit! See the fluffy tail?" Sandra said as she pointed it out.

"Yeah...Hey!" Kyoya exclaimed. "There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meet! Ha! I've never done this before."

"Really? My father and I used to do this all the time," Sandra replied. Kyoya looked at her as she continued. "He says all the great kings of the past are up there."

"Do you think Scar's up there?" Kyoya asked before he realized what he said. He got up and sat down a little ways away from Sandra. Sandra rolled onto her belly and watched him. "He wasn't my father but he was still...part of me."

Sandra got up and padded over to him, feeling sorry for him. "My father said there was a...a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape," she said as she sat down beside him.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too," Kyoya murmured just loud enough for Sandra to hear. Sandra didn't believe it. She nuzzled him and raised his head up. At first Kyoya was a little surprised but then he nuzzled her back.

Kyoya then suddenly pulled away. "What's wrong?" Sandra asked.

Kyoya walked away and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Kyoya?" Sandra pressed. He turned and looked at her.

"It's just that my whole life I've been trained...nothing. I gotta go," Kyoya said turning to walk away.

Sandra blinked feeling a little hurt. "Kyoya...wait!" she pleaded. The young lion stopped and looked back at her before turning away again. He was going to go further but then a voice stopped him.

"And where are you going?"

"No...Nowhere," Kyoya stammered.

Rafiki then popped out of the grass in front of him. "Ha! That's what you think!" Rafiki then disappeared and Kyoya stuck his head in the grass trying to look for him.

"Who was that?" he asked. Sandra ran to his side.

"A friend of the family," Sandra answered. Rafiki then appeared on Kyoya's back.

"Come on! You follow old Rafiki!" Rafiki said, tugging on Kyoya's tail. "He knows the way!" He then dashed off. Kyoya turned and puzzled glance to Sandra.

"Way to where?" he asked. Sandra shrugged. She could never figure Rafiki out. She then saw Rafiki on a cliff.

"You follow! You see!" Rafiki shouted. Sandra and Kyoya exchanged confused looks. "Hurry now!"

Sandra dashed after the baboon. "Kyoya! Come on!" she said as Kyoya came up beside her. They halted in front of a waterfall.

"Where's he taking us?" Kyoya asked.

"A special place in your heart," Rafiki answered. Sandra and Kyoya looked around wondering where he was. He then appeared and turned Sandra and Kyoya to face each other. "Called Upendi." He then pushed then together in a kiss. Sandra and Kyoya smiled.

(Upendi scene)

Sandra and Kyoya padded back to Pride Rock step for step. When they reached the top they nuzzled each other. "Good night," Kyoya whispered.

"Good night," Sandra said. She then glanced at the den and then at Kyoya's rock. They then turned their seperate ways. Kyoya laid down beside the rock. He lay there a little while until a shadow fell over him. He looked up in surprise at Simba.

"It's kinda cold tonight huh? Come on in," Simba invited. Kyoya smiled gratefully and followed the king inside the den. He felt a glare coming his way. He looked to see the lion Gingka glaring at him. _What's his problem?_

"Don't worry about Gingka," Simba said. "He just likes Sandra. He'll get over it. Besides, I think there's someone who wants to see you." He flicked his tail to where Sandra was lying awake beside Nala. Kyoya blinked affectionately and padded up to her. He licked her ear and Sandra looked up in surprise. She quickly got up and nuzzled Kyoya. Kyoya glanced back at Simba and he nodded. Kyoya then lay down beside Sandra and the two fell silently into sleep.


	8. Ch8 Ambush!

Sandra awoke the next morning to see that Kyoya was missing. She then saw his tail disappear out of the cave and smiled. She was about to follow him when Gingka got in her way. Sandra blinked and tilted her head when she saw his fierce gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Don't act like you don't know! I'm surprised Simba isn't going off on you for it!" Gingka growled.

"For what?" Sandra asked.

"You hanging around with that outsider! You should know by now that we can't trust them!" Gingka answered.

Sandra confused look changed to one of anger. "Don't tell me that Kyoya can't be trusted! You haven't talked to him or spent any time with him! I know him better than anyone here! You don't know how nice he could be!"

"He's just pretending! Can't you see that? He faked your rescue in the fire to gain Simba's trust! He never left the Outsiders! He's using you to get to Simba!" Gingka growled.

"No! He loves me! And I love him!" Sandra retorted.

"No, he doesn't! You shouldn't be spending so much time with a traitor like him," Gingka growled.

Something suddenly clicked in Sandra's mind, which made Sandra even angrier. "This isn't about any of that! It's not about Kyoya or me or Simba!" she growled. "This is about you! You don't know if any of those things are true! You're just saying that because you like me! You want me to take my eyes off Kyoya and put them on you! I've got news for you Gingka! I don't love you! I love Kyoya! Get over it! And I can prove that the things you said about him were wrong!" Sandra walked off toward the cave entrance to run into Kyoya coming back in. Sandra's good mood returned upon seeing him.

"Sandra, I need to talk to you," Kyoya began.

"Sandra! I don't want you talking with him," Simba interupted. Sandra gazed at her father as a smile spread across his face. "I want to talk with him."

Sandra blinked and smiled. Her father was actually reaching out to Kyoya. Simba winked at her and walked beside Kyoya away from Pride Rock. Sandra smiled with pleasure as they disappeared from view. Maybe her father was learning to accept Kyoya after all.

**Kyoya's POV**

"Scar couldn't let go of his hate, and in the end it destroyed him," Simba explained as he led Kyoya into a burnt part of the Pridelands.

"I've never heard the story of Scar that way," Kyoya admitted as they stopped and looked around. "He truly was a killer."

Simba looked around the burnt landscape. "Fire is a killer. Sometimes what's left behind can group better than the generation before. If given the chance." He moved his paw and revealed a small bright green sprout. Kyoya barely got any time to look at it before a soft, devious laugh broke through the darkness. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, glancing around the darkness. In an instant the two were surrounded by Outlanders. Kyoya slid out his claws and was about to leap at the nearest lioness until he saw his mother, Hikaru an Benkei. He put his claws back in and clenched his teeth in frustration. What was he supposed to do? Fight his family or stand beside them?

"Simba," Zira growled.

"Zira!" Simba growled.

"What are you doing out here so alone?" Zira sneered.

Kyoya glanced around quickly for a way to escape but he couldn't find one. _Great!_ he though angrily. _Mother thought of everything!_

Zira then smirked and looked at Kyoya. "Well done, Kyoya. Just like we always planned." Kyoya's eyes widened as he stared at his mother. What was she talking about?

Simba turned his ice cold glare to Kyoya. "You!"

"No!" Kyoya exclaimed. "I had nothing to do with this!"

"Attack!" Zira ordered as the Outlanders lunged at Simba. Simba knocked Benkei away from him but the other Outlanders were on top of him in an instant. Kyoya leaped forward and knocked a lioness away, but Hikaru, who was clinging to Simba's back, knocked him away with her hind legs. He hit his head on a rock and was dazed for a little while but soon recovered. He staggered to his paws and shook his head before looking for Simba. He ran to the edge of the gorge to see Simba climbing up the pile of logs with the Outsiders watching from below.

"Get him Kyoya! Get him!" Zira ordered, but Kyoya didn't listen. He ran down the edge of the gorge, looking for a way down. When he finally found a way he heard a large crash come from the bottom of the gorge. _Simba! _He ran down into the gorge and began digging through the logs.

Zira suddenly came and shoved him out of the way. Kyoya backed away, knowing that it couldn't be Simba. Hikaru walked up beside Zira and bowed her head.

"Benkei..." she breathed. Everyone bowed their head in sorrow. Kyoya stared at the ground.

"Scar, watch over my poor Benkei," Zira said. "You!" Kyoya snapped his head up only to be slashed across the left eye by Zira's claws. He could tell that he had a scar there because it stung. He looked up and glared at Zira, his temper rising. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything!" Kyoya growled.

"Exactly!" Zira roared. "And in doing so you've betrayed your pride. Betrayed Scar!"

"I want nothing more to do with him!" Kyoya roared back.

Kyoya backed away as Zira advanced on him. "You can not escape it! Benkei is dead because of you!"

"No..." Kyoya breathed.

"You've killed your own brother!" Zira shouted.

"No!" Kyoya exclaimed as he ran by her and out of the gorge.

**Sandra POV**

Sandra walked through the Pridelands talking with Alex and Madoka, Zazu flying above their heads.

"What was wrong with Gingka this morning?" Madoka asked. "He seemed agitated."

"I might have had an argument with him," Sandra said, guiltily.

Madoka narrowed her eyes. "What did you do this time?"

"He started it! He said bad things about Kyoya!" Sandra answered defensively.

Madoka and Alex exchanged a guilty look and Sandra's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't trust him either?"

"We don't know much about him," Alex pointed out.

"And we don't know what goes through his mind. For all we know Gingka could be right," Madoka added.

"You don't know him!" Sandra snapped, turning on them.

"And you do?" Alex countered.

"I know him better than you two ever will!" Sandra retorted, dashing to the top of a hill. She froze when she saw her father limping along back to Pride Rock. "Father! Zazu! Get help!" Sandra ordered.

"Help! Yes! At once! Of course!" Zazu said as he flew off. Sandra ran down to her father followed shortly by Alex and Madoka. Sandra nuzzled her father when she reached him.

"What happened?" Madoka asked.

"Kyoya!" Simba gasped. "Ambush!" Simba fell on his side and Sandra backed away from him in shock. _Kyoya did this? There's no way!_

Madoka and Alex picked Simba up and carried him back to Pride Rock on their backs. Sandra walked at their sides, her head down.

**Before you yell at me I just want to say that I am changing the story a little bit. I'm sorry about Benkei getting crushed by logs, but I promise that you'll forgive me later. If you don't know exactly what I'm hinting at just continue to follow this story and read the chapters. If you do that you'll see what I mean.**

**On that note thanks for reading. Please R&R :)**


	9. Ch9 Sandra's Vow

Sandra stood with her mother, who was nuzzling Simba, lying on the ground. "Daddy, it can't be true," she said softly, hoping Gingka, who stood nearby, wouldn't hear. She could tell that he had though because of the look he gave her. She just ignored him. She pricked her ears as she heard the crowd animals below begin talk. She looked up to see Kyoya making his way through the crowd toward the bottom of Pride Rock. He had a fresh scar over his left eye and Sandra wondered what had happened but she didn't care. She was just happy to see him.

"Kyoya!" Sandra raced forward only to e stopped by her father, who roared and stepped in front of her. Kyoya stopped at the bottom of Pride Rock and looked up at Simba.

"What have you come back?" Simba asked in a growl.

"Simba, you've got to listen to me. I had nothing to do with-" Kyoya began.

"You don't belong here!" Simba growled.

Kyoya clenched his teeth and Sandra could tell he was doing his best to keep his temper under control. "Please. I ask your forgiveness."

"Daddy, please! Listen to him!" Sandra begged, knowing the Kyoya meant it. He never said please, or asked for anything without good reason.

"Silence!" Simba roared. Sandra took a step back in fear. Her father had never been this angry before as far as she knew. Simba turned back to look at Kyoya. "When you first came here you asked for judgement, and I pass it now!"

"Judgement! Judgement!" the crowd cheered. Sandra stood beside her mother, staring on in horror.

"Exile!" Simba roared.

"No!" Sandra exclaimed. She tried to make her way down to Kyoya, but some lionnesses blocked her way. "Kyoya!" Sandra watch wth horror as the animals chased Kyoya off. Once he was gone the animals relaxed. Sandra, however, couldn't stay silent. She went up to her father's side. "Father! Please! Reconsider!"

"You will not got anywhere without an escort from now on," Simba said, ignoring her pleads.

"No, that's not-" Sandra began.

"He used you to get to me!" Simba cut her off.

"No! He loves me! For me!" Sandra protested.

"Because you are my daughter!" Simba roared, turning on her. "You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep and eye on you, away from him!"

"You don't know him!" Sandra retorted.

"I know he's following in Scar's pawprints!" Simba argued, turning away from his daughter. "And I must follow in my father's."

"You will never be Mufasa!" Sandra wailed. Simba looked hurt, but Sandra didn't care. She ran into the den crying. She laid down at the back, not wanting to talk to anybody, but her friends soon came in.

"Sandra, are you alright?" Kenta asked.

Sandra didn't face them. She knew that Alex and Tsubasa were there and he didn't want to see them because they had recently started to gain feelings for each other.

"Sandra, I know it hurts, but he wasn't the right guy for you," Gingka soothed, his voice calm as if he felt sorry for her. Sandra almost fell for it until she detected the slightest bit of triumpth in his voice. She sat up and looked at him with ice cold eyes.

"Don't play that game with me!" she snapped. "You're not sorry he's gone! You never liked him, but you couldn't because you never gave him a chance!" She gazed around at her friends. "None of you did!"

"Sandra, please calm down! Everything is going to be fine!" Yu piped up.

"No! I won't calm down!" Sandra refused.

"Sandra," Gingka began, moving closer to her to try and nuzzle her. Before he could Sandra pinned him to the ground, baring her teeth in sadness and anger.

"Sandra! We're trying to help you! Stop fighting us!" Madoka begged.

"No! I won't stop fghting! Not as long as Kyoya is still treated like this! Until eveything has changed I will fight!" Sandra growled. She got off of Gingka as her friends took a step back from her. She then noticed light flittering in the back of the cave. Narrowing her eyes, Sandra pushed rocks out of the way until she made a hole she could fit through. She ran out in search of Kyoya. _I'll prove them all wrong! Kyoya is no different than us!_


	10. Ch10 Kyoya's Feelings

Kyoya walked on through the Pridelands, trying to get as far away from Pride Rock as possible. He wasn't afraid of Simba and all of the animals and lionnesses, but he was afraid of what Sandra would think of him. In his whole life he never thought he would be afraid of anything and he could barely admitt it now. Kyoya stopped, growled with frustration, and clawed at the grass. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why couldn't Simba see that he didn't do anything? He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the earth and felt as if he were about to roar to the sky with feelings mixed with rage and fear when a voice stopped him. "Running? That's not the Kyoya I know."

_I can't be..._Kyoya turned to see Benkei standing behind him. "Benkei? But you're dead!"

Benkei shook his head. "No, I was just unconscious. Honestly, don't be so quick to judge."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "If you're still alive shouldn't you be helping Zira? Last I saw you were still loyal to her."

"You're wrong, Kyoya. I was never following Zira. I was following you," Benkei replied. Kyoya narrowed his eyes in confusion. Seeing this Benkei explained further. "Zira may have been my mother but she never cared much for me or Hikaru. Her eyes were on you and you alone. But you were different than her. You may have a short temper and pride that can never be broken, but you were always there for both me and Hikaru. That's when I decided I would follow you and only you. Why do you think I always volunteered to help you in your training?"

Kyoya blinked. There was still one thing he didn't get. "Why did you attack Simba earlier?"

"I thought you were still loyal to Zira," Benkei answered simply.

Kyoya felt a little happy that someone wasn't against him but he wasn't about to show it. "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"That is not imortant. The real question is what are you doing here? And why aren't you with Sandra?" Benkei countered.

"If you know about that you should also know that I was just exiled. Sandra's probably furious with me," Kyoya growled. "She couldn't possibly love me anymore."

"Wrong, Kyoya," Benkei said. "I saw the whole thing. I was hiding near Pride Rock. I stayed a little after you left to see how Sandra would react. She's broken-hearted. She yelled at her father and ran into the den crying. I even heard her yelling at her friends about how they didn't know you. And you'd never believe what she did after that. She snuck out, looking for you." Kyoya turned away as Benkei continued. "She doesn't want just any mate. She loves you. She's your princess, Kyoya. And you are her prince."

Kyoya thought for a moment before saying anything. "Is that the truth?"

"I would never lie to you, Kyoya," Benkei promised. "Go, find her. Talk to her. She needs you. You're the only one who can make her happy now."

Kyoya sighed, finally deciding to open up to Benkei. "What do I even say to her? How do I explain everything?"

"From what I've heard, you won't have to say anything," Benkei assured him. He then nudged Kyoya's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go find her." Kyoya just nodded and let Benkei lead him away in search of Sandra.

**Hope you're happy now because Benkei's not dead! :) It's not like I would kill Benkei. He's such a good character and the only one that always stands by Kyoya. There's no way I could kill him.**

**Anyway I hoped you liked it. Please R&R**


	11. Ch11 Love Will Find a Way

Sandra ran away from Pride Rock toward the rock near the watering hole where she used to play. She hoped Kyoya might have stopped there. Sadly, when she reach the rock, he wasn't there. She leaped off of the rock and into the shallow water. "Kyoya," she breath. She looked into the water and gasped when she saw her reflection. She could only see one half of her! The other half was missing! Shaking her head, she dashed away from the watering hole and went to the small cave were they had hid from the rhino. Kyoya wasn't there either. Sandra's tail dropped as she backed out of the small cave and sat down, feeling a tear run down her cheek.

When it got dark she got up and began to roam through the Pridelands. She halted when two birds flew up from the grass in front of her. The birds kissed and flew off. Sandra sadly walked on, seeing animals all around her, in love and happy. Not wanting to see any of it, she ran up into a tree and gazed at the stars, seeing the rabbit she had spotted and the two fighting lions Kyoya had spotted the night they had went stargazing together. Sandra, feeling new grief rise within her, lied down, but that just made her look at the water to see only half of herself once again. She sighed and got to her paws. She saw a shrub twitch across the water and Sandra brightened, hoping it was Kyoya, but then a frog leaped out. Sandra's ears flattened as she walked off the tree and sat down on a snowy hill to grieve.

"Love will find a way," she murmured. She sat there a few moments, thinking she'd never see Kyoya again. She didn't care if he was part of Zira's plot to kill her father. He had changed. He was different now. He loved her and would do anything with her.

Suddenly, the sensation that she was being watched crept over Sandra. She heard pawsteps heading toward her behind her. She turned around and smiled with joy. It was Kyoya! Sandra stared at him with affection. Kyoya returned her gaze. Sandra ran toward him and Kyoya ran toward her. They rubbed their cheeks together. Sandra then licked Kyoya's cheek. She ran up a hill with Kyoya right behind her. She flicked some snow into his face before they both sat down on another hill. Kyoya looked down at their paws and swiped some snow aside to reveal a small green plant. Sandra blinked and nuzzled Kyoya. They sat like that for ages and Sandra thought she could stay like that forever. Eventually they pulled apart. Two butterflys flew around Kyoya's head. Kyoya laughed and dashed after them. Sandra giggled and chased after him. Kyoya was having more fun then he had ever had before.

At the bottom of the hill, Sandra tackled him, pinning him beside a small pool of water. Kyoya gazed into it. "Hey! Look!" he said, directing Sandra's attention to their reflections in the water. There were each a half of them that was combined into one. "We are one."

Sandra blinked and looked up. "What?" she beathed so Kyoya couldn't hear. Her father had said that when she was young! She understood now! She didn't have anymore time to think before Kyoya got to his paws.

"Let's get out of here!" he said, leaping away from her and crouching down playfully. "We'll run away together! And start a Pride, all our own!"

Sandra grinned and walked up to him, nuzzling him. "Kyoya, we have to go back," she pointed out. Kyoya pulled away from her, looking shocked.

"You're kidding? But we're finally together! Nobody can bother us if we're on our own!" Kyoya argued.

"Our place is with out Pride," Sandra explained. "If we run away they'll be divided forever."

Kyoya thought for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "Fine," he agreed. "We'll go back."

Sandra smiled and nuzzled him. "Thank you," she said.

"For you I'd do anything," Kyoya replied. He then pricked his ears and looked into the bushes. "Benkei, I thought I told you to leave!"

Benkei stepped out of the bushes. "Sorry, but I didn't really have anywhere to go," he said.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Sandra, this is my brother, Benkei," he introduced.

Sandra dipped her head in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same to you," Benkei replied. "Anyway, I hear that you'r going to unite the Prides. I'm coming with you in case Zira trys something funny."

"You know she will," Kyoya growled. "Just promise me you'll stay hidden until she trys something. I don't want you to die this time around."

Sandra blinked in confusion, but didn't ask any questions. "Let's go!" The three raced away through the Pridelands. Off in the distance thunder roared, telling Sandra that a storm was coming. She was a little worried about going against both Prides but she knew somebody had to do it and that they were the only ones who would try. _Mufasa! If you can hear me, guide our paws!_


End file.
